Behind the roses bush
by Explosive mittens 5927
Summary: Inside another world, where tecnology doesn't exist,in Italy, in Florence, during the 17th century, two brave guys try tempting their fate or something like that. Those were hard times for those who thought otherwise. Really... I suck at summary this time, but it's just because I don't want to spoiler...
Hello guys, I really don't know how long this ff will be, but I suppose more shoots.
Anyway this is AU and sometimes characters could seem a bit OOC, that's why I needed tell you it.  
If you want to know something else you have to read my story, I'll won't teell you more, but don't forget I'm a serial fujoshi.  
Enjoy

It was a dark and stormy night, when a very high scream was heard. Her fists were gripping the blanket for who knows how long, her legs were spread and she was hardly trying to give a birth.  
Kneeling between her legs her lover, the father of her child, trying to help her as he wasn't able to find a true doctor at 3 o'clock at night when she began having childbirth contractions.  
"C'MON!" she beg her child panting hard for the effort,but it looked like her child wasn't going to leave his refuge.  
"Go on sweetheart, I can see the head" her husband said,but she really believed she was going to split in two parts so she hardly was able to hear his voice.  
She tried to talk to her child, maybe he would have let go, she was exhausted, she needed to rest for Christ's sake.  
And then it happened, her child was finally out and her husband was gently cleaning him. "It's a boy,my beloved" he said as he saw his child for the first time, he was so happy.  
"Thanks God, I couldn't handle another girl!" she said as she heard the great new.  
"We should call someone to help us. Can I leave you alone just a few minutes?" he asked as his son began to cry.  
"Of course" she said trying to catch her breath.  
Her beloved cuddled their son as he put him on his mother's chest and he stopped to cry.  
"Sweet love" she said to him petting is head. "You didn't want to leave your mother's womb, am I wrong little devil?". Her son looked happy and tired, but not enogh, he had to discover the world,he couldn't sleep, not at the moment.  
She didn't notice her beloved was gone too concerned talking to her son.  
"You have your father's eyes, little devil" she said as she looked into those beautiful gems he had instead of eyes.  
"Green as the garden outside, but not enough green as the dense forest". As she finished speaking her son looked entusiastic of his new life and he began touching his mother's chest,trying to reach her face at the same time her beloved slammed the door running fast as he was followed by his second-born,that closed the door behind her.  
"Bianchi, help your father!" he said as a very young girl with pink hair held his brother separing him from his mother. The child began to cry but his mother immediately calmed him saying "don't worry little devil, your mother is here". Her father was very good at taking care of his beloved and new born. Bianchi began to play with her new brother fingers as he was fisically separated from his mother and her father was now finally able to take care of his beloved's wounds.  
The little girl was lost in his brother's eyes and her brother little smile, she held him tight as he grabbed her inch and she felt as she had to protect that child forever.  
"Sweet princess" her mother called her "pay attenction, remember he is not a doll of yours!" she said.  
"I know, you don't have to worry, mother" she said smiling to her brother.  
"So Lavina,my beloved what will this child name be?" her beloved asked finally able to relax as his beloved was no more in danger.  
"I think I'll call him Hayato" she said as her son was put again on her chest.  
"Oh dear, another character of your works?" her beloved asked hopeless, he wanted to give him an important italian name, but he couldn't help and satisfy his beloved's wishes.  
"Of course, this little devil's name will be Hayato" she replied.  
"Hayato Gokudera? I like it, I think he likes it too" Bianchi said as she stared at her brother.  
"It's okay, so Hayato Gokudera welcome to the world" he said staring at his happy family and that was the beginning of a new life in their life.  
"Oooh he is beautiful" Daisuki said slamming the door. "Too little" Arashi followed her. And so their twins came to meet their new brother as they heard too many noises and so the family blessed that joyful night.


End file.
